fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Peacock
Peacock (ピーコック Pikkoku) is a character from the game Skullgirls that is one of the main fighters of the game. She was once a war orphan slave named Patricia, Peacock’s body was gruesomely mutilated by slave traders that captured her. She was rescued by Dr. Avian’s Anti-Skullgirls Labs, and rebuilt with a reality-defying arsenal of biomechanical weaponry: the Argus System augmented her body, and the Avery Unit gave her access to unprecedented weaponry. After defeating the Skullgirl, which turns out to be her best friend Marie Korbel, Peacock destroys the Skull Heart, though the skull heart claimed her act to be "foolish" and that this will "not be over". She and Marie have a friendly conversation before Marie disappears from the world and vows to take revenge on the people who made both their lives miserable. In Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends, she was seen in the streets, as Bowser convinced her to delete The Rapa-Nui Friends out of the map telling her that they are mischevious villains. Peacock faces the heroes trying to defeat them, however, she is defeated and when she was heading for the sixth attack, Ado told her that the King Koopa was fooling her all this time, being the true villain all this time while the heroes only tried to stop his plans. Peacock gets angered and reveals against Bowser, defeating him once again, and joining The Rapa-Nui Friends, as she had no place to live anymore, as the Anti-Skullgirls Lab 8 was destroyed, being a permanent member of the family. She is Nitori's best friend, Lucario's partner, Gold's friend and Ado's girlfriend. Game Appearances ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Cyborg Attack'' Peacock is one of the villains in the game that aids Bowser, althrough she later understands what's going on and reveals against the King Koopa. Eventually joining The Rapa-Nui Friends. ''Ado and Adeleine Mystic Adventures'' She is a playable member of the party. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Legacy of the Dragons Peacock returns in the second reboot as one of the playable characters in the game. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Battle Arena Clash 3 Peacock is part of the playable fighters and possible opponent. ''Ado and Adeleine Mystic Adventures 2'' She returns again as a playable member of the party. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Legion of Heroes'' Peacock only supports as NPC of The Rapa-Nui Friends Team. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: League of the Elements'' Peacock is a supporting NPC, able to being called to attack enemies. ''Ado and Adeleine Mystic Adventures: Kaiser Sword/Zero Sable'' Peacock is a playable member of the party, both versions. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: The Final Victory of the Warriors'' Peacock is a playable character. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Battle Arena Clash - The 4th Assault Peacock is part of the playable fighters and possible opponent. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: World War of Gods Peacock is a playable character. ''Yun Yang Yasuhiro and The Alliates 4'' She only is mentioned by Lucario about responsability on childrens. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends:' '''Rad Racers 2 Peacock is a playable racer driving her Steamcar Killie. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Fullmetal Warfare'' Peacock is a playable character. Gallery Skullgirls Peacock.png PeacockSmash.png }} Category:Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends Category:Children Category:Cyborgs Category:Bosses Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Fighters Category:Main Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Alive Category:Rapa-Nui Friends Members Category:Good Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Skullgirls Characters